CuantasSiempre
by Ichirinohana
Summary: Por que es dificil no verte como alguien mas en mi vida.Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Una y mil veces, volveria a hacer lo mismo solo por ti. Oneshot s Ichikia.
1. Pensamientos

**Regreso con otro fic, que mas bien seran pequeños one-shot´s. Espero sean de su agrado.**

**Feliz año nuevo y día de Reyes.**

**Bleach no me pertenece...por desgracia.**

**Pensamientos**

Afuera llovía y dentro de la habitación, nuestros dos shinigamis permanecían en silencio.

Ichigo estaba recostado sobre la cama escuchando música, Rukia se encontraba leyendo un manga recostada boca abajo sobre la alfombra y Kon dormía placidamente dentro del armario.

Llevaban así un par de horas, pues ninguno quería hablar. Odiaban los días de lluvia, les traían recuerdos tristes y temían que si entablaban una conversación terminarían hablando de cosas que preferían no mencionar o peor aun acabarían destruyendo la paz que reinaba en la habitación con alguna discusión tonta.

Mejor así, siguiendo al pie de la letra la frase de: "calladitos se ven mas bonitos".

La morena suspiro, se estiro un poco y regreso a su lectura. Y dicha acción hizo que el pelinaranja fijara su atención en ella. La recorrió con la mirada y por primera vez sin motivo alguno, pensó en lo importante que era esa persona en su vida y en todo lo que había hecho por su causa.

Ella le había brindado el poder para proteger a sus seres amados, sin importar que por eso la condenaran.

Rukia le había demostrado que el no había sido el culpable de la muerte de su madre y aunque nunca lo aceptase, él se sentía mejor al saberlo.

Lo había ayudado a recuperar la confianza en si mismo; aunque la verdad era que solo la necesitaba a ella para saber que podía lograrlo todo.

Y lo más importante, era que gracias a ella los días de lluvia se habían convertido solo en eso, en días lluviosos y nada más.

Sonrió para si y volvió a concentrarse en la música.

Kuchiki Rukia era especial para él, aunque nunca se lo dijese y si, vencería a toda la Sociedad de Almas, Menos, Hollows y Arrancars de nuevo solo para estar así y preguntarse lo mismo una y otra vez.

¿Cuántas veces te mire sin que lo percibieras?

**Espero les haya gustado y dejen Reviews.**


	2. Vigilia

**Bleach no me pertenece.**

**Vigilia**

La noche había caído ya sobre Karakura y un silencio inhabitual reinaba en el pueblo.

Parecía que todos dormían pero una joven de cabello negro y ojos violetas permanecía en vigilia, al lado de una cama donde un joven de cabello naranja dormitaba intranquilo.

Rukia sostenía la mano de Ichigo entre las suyas; estaba preocupada. Se creía culpable de todo lo que había pasado y el remordimiento la había llevado hasta esa situación.

Sentada junto a él, recordó todas las veces que había hecho lo mismo y sonrió al verse de nuevo ahí. Pues no le importaba mientras fuera por su bien.

Por inercia se llevo una mano hasta el lugar donde el Arrancar de cabello azul la había golpeado (mas bien atravesado) y de nuevo agradeció mentalmente a inoue por haberla curado. Sabia que debía estar descansando pero antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, escucho que Ichigo la había llamado en sueños y ahora dos horas después permanecía renuente a dejarse vencer por el sueño, hasta que no viera a Ichigo descansar tranquilo ella no se movería.

Dejo salir un bostezo y se tallo los ojos tal y como lo haría una niña de tres años; regreso a su posición original y al dirigir su mirada al rostro del muchacho, vio que su ceño se había relajado. Por fin dormía.

Se puso de pie y antes de soltar la mano de Kurosaki, él la tomo firmemente.

-¿pero que…?-

- Quédate a mi lado esta noche, por favor – le pidió Ichigo sin despegar su mirada del rostro de la shinigami y adivinando sus pensamientos, la jalo, la abrazo por la cintura y le susurro un simple- _No importa_ –

Rukia se relajo al sentir las manos de Ichigo puestas de forma protectora sobre su vientre y la calida y acompasada respiración del sustituto en su cuello.

No podía, ni quería hacer nada. Era hora de dormir y que mejor que hacerlo entre sus brazos.


	3. Resfrio

_**Aqui esta otro one-shot. Espero les guste por que no estaba muy inspirada, tal vez los personajes esten muy fuera d si pero fue lo que salio. Y no se les olvide apretar ese pequeño botoncito que dice "go".**_

Resfrio

Era un fin de semana cualquiera en Karakura y en esos momentos Ichigo se preguntaba ¿Quién demonios le había dicho a la enana que por tener un Gigai no podía resfriarse? O ¿Por qué ella lo había creído? Pero igual eso ya no tenía importancia en esos momentos, no después de haberla escuchado estornudar cinco veces seguidas cada diez minutos.

Volvió a observarla detenidamente por enésima vez, seguía pálida, tenía los ojos empequeñecidos por tanto lagrimeo y lo rojo de su nariz iba en aumento. Pronto iba a quejarse de que le ardía.

-Por Kami Rukia, tomate el maldito jarabe de una buena vez- le dijo Ichigo algo harto.

-No, no y no. Prefiero comer lo que prepara Inoue antes de tragarme esa cosa que sabe a rayos- contesto la morena bastante decidida.

-Ni siquiera la has probado¿Cómo sabes que sabor tiene?-

-He visto a los niños de la Clínica quejarse y hacer muecas-

-Son niños Rukia y tú ya estas demasiado vieja como para comportarte como una de ellos, ahora abre la boca- él se acerco a la shinigami amenazadoramente y en menos de dos segundos todo el contenido del frasco estaba derramado sobre la alfombra.

Rukia cerró los ojos esperando sentir la furia de Kurosaki pero él solo recogió la botella y salio de la habitación sin decir nada.

Afuera una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer.

Rukia después del incidente del jarabe se había levantado y había sacado la mancha de la alfombra en menos de cinco minutos, temiendo que Ichigo se molestara más con ella.

Volvió a la cama y espero pacientemente a que el pelinaranja regresara pero por más de una hora la casa se sumió en un silencio inusual; por lo menos eso parecía ya que la familia de Ichigo no se encontraba.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese…achu…baka?- se pregunto la morena, salio de la cama una vez más y bajo las escaleras pero no encontró a nadie. La planta baja estaba en penumbras.

-Achu…Ichi…achu…go- lo llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta. Luego escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y vio a Ichigo entrando con una pequeña bolsa. Pero eso fue en lo último que reparo la shinigami, ya que el sustituto estaba completamente mojado.

-Ichigo- lo llamo una vez más. Él la miro enojado y le aventó la bolsa.

- Eso no sabe tan mal y dudo que puedas derramarlo-

Rukia abrió la bolsa y encontró un par de pastillas, una botella de zumo y una rebanada de pay de fresa.

-¿Fuiste a comprar esto para mí?- le pregunto sorprendida.

- Supongo, es algo extraño verte enferma- contesto el pelinaranja evadiendo la mirada de la morena.

-Gra…achu…-

-Vuelve a la cama o nunca te recuperaras- ella asintió y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Se tomo el medicamento y luego de probar el pay, se quedo dormida pensando en el sustituto.

Entro a la habitación sin hacer ruido y la cubrió bien con las mantas. Sintió escozor en la nariz y un pequeño estornudo salio de su boca. Frunció el ceño aun más.

-_Baka esto es lo que me gano por preocuparme por ti-_

_**Acepto cualquier critica destructiva o constructiva, comentario, burla, etc**_

**_Ja ne_**

****

**_Ah! Y gracias a los que dejaron reviews en los dos anteriores, espero y en este dejen tambien._**


	4. Rueda de la fortuna

**_Creo que este quedo mas largo, espero les guste. _**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que dejan reviews_.**

**Rueda de la fortuna**

Atardecía ya en Karakura y nuestros dos shinigamis caminaban de regreso a casa; como siempre Ichigo delante y Rukia dos pasos detrás de el.

Ese día había resultado ser el más normal de todo el mes, pues ni un solo Hollow había asomado las narices en toda la mañana. Así que ahora se dispondrían a descansar y a disfrutar un muy largo fin de semana, gracias a Kami la junta semestral de maestros seria el siguiente lunes y por tanto no habría clases.

-Oi Rukia¿crees que este pasando algo en Hueco Mundo?- pregunto el muchacho pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¿Rukia?-

Ichigo se detuvo y giro para ver donde se había quedado su compañera, la diviso algunos metros alejada de él.

Estaba entretenida mirando el horizonte o mejor dicho impresionándose con la Gran Rueda de la Fortuna que sobre salía de entre todos los edificios.

- Ichigo¿que es eso?- pregunto señalando el objeto que atraía su atención.

Él en cuanto la vio supo que todos sus planes de descanso desaparecerían en el instante en el que le explicase.

- Es un juego mecánico que traen las ferias- dijo mas para si que para ella y echo a andar antes de que la morena dijera o preguntara algo mas.

-"¿Juego, Ferias?"- Kuchiki se llevo un dedo al mentón y empezó a recordar que Inoue ya le había explicado eso - Alto- fue lo único que pudo decir con un gran brillo en los ojos. Miro hacia donde estaba Ichigo y vio que se alejaba rápidamente de donde ella estaba, así que no le quedo mas que apurar el paso para poderle dar alcance y preguntarle algunas cosas mas.

Ichigo miraba a la morena encantado y volvía a preguntarse una y otra vez ¿Como es que había terminado accediendo a su petición? Ah! si ya recordaba:

_Se encontraba discutiendo con la morena pues se negaba rotundamente a acompañarla a semejante evento. Demasiada gente y mucho ruido, no estaban dentro de sus planes._

_-Si Rukia-chan quiere ir a la Feria tu la vas a llevar, no voy a permitir que mi tercera hija ande sola por ahí- Kurosaki padre golpeo a Ichigo en el estomago y agrego - tu mesada depende de que ella se divierta-_

Si¿quedarse sin dinero o "aguantar" a Rukia un par de horas? Esa era la cuestión y como necesitaba pagar algunas cosas, no estaba como para perder ese dinero. Así que nada le costaba sacrificarse y más cuando todas aquellas luces hacían lucir tan linda a la enana del demonio.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado toda la tarde o vas a acompañarme?- le pregunto Rukia.

-No presiones, que no estoy aquí por gusto- le respondió de mala gana.

-Pues por mi te puedes ir largando de una buena vez, no creo necesitarte. Baka-

¿Por qué no pudo quedarse callada? Ichigo siguió la rutina y le devolvió cada insulto hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantarse mas, se dieron la espalda y se perdieron entre la gente.

- Ichigo baka. No veo que es lo que le molesta tanto- decía Rukia mientras permanecía en la fila para subir a la Rueda de la fortuna.

De acuerdo se había pasado, tenia que buscarla pues como fuera se preocupaba por ella. Y como no hacerlo después de dos horas de estar caminando solo.

-Los siento Srita. tiene que subir alguien con usted, de lo contrario le pediré que abandone la fila- le dijo el encargado, una vez que el turno de la morena había llegado.

- ¿Que, que? Pero si he hecho fila por mas de media hora- le contesto bastante molesta.

-Son las reglas-

¿Reglas? Ahora le enseñaría ella sus reglas y Sode no Shirayuki también.

- Srita. Salga por favor- el hombre la tomo del brazo.

-Oiga no, espere- le decía Rukia intentando safarse. Y estaba a punto de sacarla cuando alguien lo detuvo.

-Yo subiré con ella-

-Ichigo-

-Adelante- abrió la puerta del pequeño compartimiento y los dos entraron.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto bastante confundida.

-Por que esto es algo que querías hacer conmigo y con nadie mas. Así que disfruta la vista- Rukia sonrió y para su sorpresa Ichigo lo hizo también.

En el horizonte se apreciaban ya las primeras estrellas de la noche, para ella la vista era maravillosa y para él que no podía dejar de mirarla le pareció que esa noche en especial era sumamente hermosa.

**_De nuevo mi inspiracion se fue de vacaciones y para mi desgracia no dejo direccion, de nuevo a la escuela!!!! Lo siento me emociono._**

**_Aprieten el botoncito que dici "go" y escriban lo que les venga primero a la mente._**

**_Ja ne_**


	5. Alguien a quien proteger

**Hola, aqui estoy de vuelta despues de mucho tiempo. **

**Este cap salió despues de ver el episodio 178 de bleach, espero que les guste y se acepta cualquier critica, tomataso o lo que sea.**

**¡Ah! Y gracias por leer.**

_pensamientos_

Dialogo

**Alguien a quien proteger**

_Cuando mi madre murió, me sentí culpable e impotente porque no pude protegerla._

_Siempre quise que volviera... que no me dejara solo..._

_Desde ese día, creí que mi familia me odiaría pero no lo hicieron._

_Mi padre nunca dijo nada y yo... no podía hacer otra cosa más que sumirme más en la tristeza._

_Le había arrebatado a mi familia al ser que más amábamos._

¡Detente por favor!

¡Esto es una ilusión!

_Y ahora esta es la segunda ocasión desde que me convertí en shinigami, que veo el espíritu de mi madre._

¡Madre!

_Hoy por fin puedo disculparme._

Todos están muy bien...

Yuzu y Karin están bien.

Y papa también lo esta.

Yo... también estoy bien. Hago lo que puedo.

Madre...lo de hace tiempo...siento mucho no haberte protegido...

_Madre hace tiempo me preguntaste por qué continuaba asistiendo a las clases de karate y la razón era… llegar a ser muy fuerte para protegerte... pero no pude lograrlo... _

_Así que ahora, puedo decirte que soy capaz de proteger a todas las personas que me importan._

_Rukia me ayudó a lograrlo...aunque al igual que tú...ella también me salvó..._

_Rukia hizo que dejara de llover..._

_Rukia me rescató...y se convirtió en la principal razón de mí existir..._

Madre, es hora de que me vaya...todos me están esperando...

_Rukia me esta esperando_...

Y por protegerme...gracias Oka-chan.


End file.
